When DAG took over yugioh
by Random Fandom
Summary: This is a story about a thing named D.A.G. look inside to find out what D.A.G. is. alright, now don't panic. bashing is not major, and it's only pg13 cause of odd moments that might scare little kids


Well, I can't write the second chapter of the fox story yet, cause I misplaced the paper. But here is something new and boring! *guy walks out from back-stage* 

Guy: Um…the line is "new and exciting" Alright?

I think those stupid people should just shut up, but I don't own D.A.G. t.v., so I can't say nothin' By the way, case ya didn't know, I sometimes switch people so that I become D.A.G., a really dumb person. And here is a fanfic about what would happen if D.A.G. owned the yugioh television show…scary thought…Roll fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own D.A.G. and the random guy, and the Irish guy, and a small island just north of the Bermuda Triangle. ^__^ Bought it on E-bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

D.A.G is sitting on the very top of Pegasus's castle, picking bellybutton lint out of her ear. Below Seto and Yugi are dueling. Seto just played the infected Saggi the Dark Clown. Yugi starts to attack when D.A.G. calls down:

D.A.G.: Umm…Yugi/Yami?

Yugi: Who's Yami?

D.A.G.: Never mind. I don't think you should attack.

Yugi: What do you know? You don't own me!

D.A.G.: Actually I do. *pulls out contract* See. Right here. D.A.G. owns Yugi.

Yugi: *looks at contract* O__O I have to talk this over with my agent.

Seto: Can we get on with this duel?

D.A.G.: I own you too, and I say we go to Albuquerque instead of this dumb island. *snaps fingers, everyone is in Hawaii*

Yugi: Uh…D.A.G.? This is Hawaii.

D.A.G.: I know. I just wanted to stop off for a taquito. ^__^

Guy with heavy Irish accent: Ach! We be having no takwitos here, Ssirrrr.

D.A.G.: Okay. *snaps fingers, everyone is in Albuquerque*

Joey: What was a Irish guy doin' in Hawaii? 

D.A.G.: Looking for Swedish pigs?

Everyone else: O__O

D.A.G.: Here, we, are, now! Living la viva vitamin! 

Everyone else: uhhh…What?

D.A.G.: Me likey the hot-sauce!

Everyone else: Okay…*start to back away slowly*

Tea: *gets run over by a shriner that has leprosy*

D.A.G.: Whoopsie! Could'a saved her, but…uhh…what was I saying?

Seto: Can we get on with the duel?

Yugi: *cries over Tea* Yes. *sniffle*

D.A.G.: OH NO! Yugi has a cold!! Lie down quickly!!

Yugi: uhh…k? *lies down, is instantly killed by a runaway cow*

D.A.G.: Well, at least now he doesn't have a cold!

Joey: YUGI!!! *cries*

Tristan: YUGI!!! *cries*  


Mia: YUGI!!! *cries*

Random guy: SUSHI!!! NO!!! *cries, then swears*

D.A.G.: Uhh…who are you?

Random guy: Dissolveynes! *instantly dissolves*

Everyone else, except D.A.G.: O__O

D.A.G.: Let's all go get hair-cuts!!

Everyone but Seto: NNNNOOOOO!!! What would Yugi say?!?

Seto: Okay. 

Seto and D.A.G. go get hair-cuts. Seto comes back bald, D.A.G. (who is made of grass, don't ask) has no hair to get cut.

Seto: I didn't know you were going to do the cutting, D.A.G.

D.A.G.: What's that, my mind slave?

Seto: What?!?

D.A.G.: Whoops! Forgot to put the spell on you. *starts waving arms, making strange noises, and blinking very fast* JEEELLLLLLLOOOOO!!!!

Seto: O__O Okay.

Yugi and Tea suddenly arrive completely fine.

Joey: YAY! Were did you two go? 

Yugi: To the Baskin Robbins. A guy named St. Pepper said we didn't belong. 

D.A.G.: WEEEEEEEEE! (by the way, she's just standing there)

Everyone else: O__O Whatever. By now, we expect anything.

D.A.G.: Oh really? Expecting this? *pulls laser-ray on Seto, turns him into a bunny*

Seto: *wiggles nose very fast

D.A.G.: I'll take that as a cuss word.

Seto: *nods*

D.A.G.: And now, to unveil my ultimate weapon! *pulls out a thing of chocolate sauce*

  
Everyone else: O__O

D.A.G. drinks some, pulls a giant robot poodle out of her back pocket, and gets inside.

D.A.G.: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…ummm…etc.

The cast of yugioh run, Seto hops. Fade to black, but can still hear screams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weird. D.A.G. isn't usually so sane. Oh well. Will D.A.G. catch 'em? Find out in the next chapter. That is if I write the next chapter. Please tell me if you thought it was good. PEACE!!!

The giant robot poodle chases a little puppy across the screen, then the puppy stops, and you can read the sign on it's chest, that says Please R&R. Thanks. DOUBLE PEACE!!!


End file.
